Open Your Eyes
by Oktoberfest
Summary: “We never know when she’ll wake up, Starfire. But when she does,” I pushed all the courage I had to give off the largest smile I could give, even if it was actually the smallest. RobRae oneshot


**Oktoberfest: Addiction to a song, plus an idea for a one-shot can really be deadly. Hahahaha! That is why I return with this lethal dose of drama and romance. So my intake on this story revolves on the question, "What if an alternate conclusion occurred in The End?" Hope you guys enjoy this and read and review please.**

_Open Your Eyes  
__By: Oktoberfest_

"_You can leave the fire open  
__It's not dying anyway  
__It's not dying anyway  
__It's not dying anyway  
__You can leave the memory open  
__It's not dying anyway  
__It's not dying anyway  
__It's not dying anyway"  
_"_Turning My Safety Off" by: Sino SiKat?_

I enter the medical room in silence with a warm cup of herbal tea in my hands. I raise my lowered head and see her still sleeping, the heart monitor releasing its melodic beeps indicating she was still alive. The sight of her closed eyes was becoming a very familiar scene to me now.

I approach Raven's bed and lay down the mug on the table beside her. I take the mug I put in yesterday and emptied its contents in the nearest sink. I pull out a chair and sit beside her, staring at her lifeless body. This has become my everyday routine for the past six months. Six months after she defeated her father. Six months after she saved the universe. Six months after she exchanged nearly everything for the world's safety.

The other titans and I thought that she would live. We all thought that we would be able to be with her again. We all thought that she would be free from the grasp of her maniacal father. But we were wrong. In exchange for the universe's protection by vanquishing Trigon, she gave her life. And all of us prayed our hardest hoping that she would not die, even if we knew that she bartered her whole self.

But the unexpected happened, she lived. Her motionless body lay before us when the entire world was restored. We approached her, and Cyborg examined her to see if she was still alive. And she was. But she was in a deep slumber, her chest heaving up and down. I embraced her that very instant, and her light warm breaths kissed my cheek.

But upon further observation, we noticed she never woke up. First it was only three days, and then it worsened to two weeks, then a month, then six. Cyborg concluded that it was a worse case of comatose. A dreaded fear crept all the way to my heart upon learning this. What if she never woke up? What if she slept until the end of time? What if she died in her coma, never able to have one last look at her friends? This was what feared us the most. This was what _I _feared the most.

Those six months also changed everyone in the team. Cyborg, considering Raven as his little sister, mourned silently. He stopped playing video games, stopped playing Extreme Stankball, and gave up most of his time fixing the T-car. He would just stay in his room, typing away on his computer. We never really knew what he typed, he just did it.

Starfire no longer contained her joyful demeanor. At first she denied Raven's conditions. She would always try to cheer up the whole team, despite her own sorrowful emotions. But as the months flew by, she lost her vibrant light. Her once radiant green eyes faded into a dark shade of loneliness and anguish.

Beastboy still played video games, but just not that often anymore. He no longer said any of his jokes, and his smile no longer seemed true. His smile was fake, masking an honest emotion of desolation. The first two months of the ordeal tore him like paper. Everyday during those two first full moons, he would sit outside Raven's room, waiting for her to come out, even if her body was in the medical room. "She'll come out. You just have to wait," was what he always said when we tried to explain everything to him. He lived in denial during that time.

Heck, even I changed. The Slade incident reincarnated itself in the form of Raven. I obsessed to see her wake up. Everyday I would go to the medical room and stay there, waiting for her eyes to open. I would only go out if I had to stop some villain, sleep, or to go to the bathroom. Cyborg tried to pry me out, saying I should just wait. But I couldn't do that. I want to be there when she wakes up and opens her violet eyes.

I looked at the steam rising from the tea sitting beside her on the table and gazed once again at Raven. We all knew Raven loved her herbal tea, especially in the morning. That's why whenever I wake up at 7 o' clock in the morning—on account this was Raven's usual time to arouse—I go to the kitchen and make a steaming cup of the beverage. Then I would bring it to Raven and set it beside her, on the table.

"Why do you persist on doing this friend Robin, when we all know that she will never partake of its warmth and sweetness?" Asked Starfire one day.

I looked at her behind my masked eyes and smiled. "Raven likes her morning tea."

The young alien princess looked at me concerned as she was depressed. "We never know when she'll wake up, Starfire. But when she does," I pushed all the courage I had to give off the largest smile I could give, even if it was actually the smallest. "She'll always have a warm cup of tea to enjoy, welcoming her to a brighter and newer day."

* * *

The alarm roared in urgency and I immediately set Raven's tea beside her bed, running towards the common room. The computer screen showed a bank robbery in progress. I nodded to my comrades and cried the line that no longer contained its once valiant and firm tone. "Titans, go!"

* * *

The rest of the titans and I returned home after an hour. It was just a hooligan robbing the bank. Nothing big. We caught him in a snap and brought him behind bars.

I heard the elevator whisper a 'ting' and I walked down the silent corridor. My footsteps echoed around the walls, and my shadow cast a dark figure with his head bowed down low.

I approached the doors leading to where my sleeping bird would be and punched in the code leading me inside of it. I walked in silence, my head still hung loose. I heard the heart monitor's beeping and her steady breathing. I walked some more, taking myself towards the bedside table where her tea must be. There were still two cups. I must have forgotten to empty the old one.

As I reached out my hand to grasp the mug of old tea, I saw that one was empty. My eyes widened. "That one was rather cold, so I drank from the other mug."

I raised my head swiftly and amethyst eyes immediately met my masked ones.

"Hello, Robin."

**E N D**

**Oktoberfest: FINIS! How'd you like it? Anywho, read and review please.**


End file.
